Destiny of the Chosen Four
by TheThornBird
Summary: According to a prophecy, four Chosen Ones will fight the Dark Lord himself.Will *sparks* fly? First-timer,all comments welcome.
1. The Secret Getaway

Harry Potter Trilogy  
  
Title : The Destiny that awaits the Chosen Four Chapter 1 : The Secret Getaway  
  
"Quit it Hedwig, " snapped Harry, annoyed at the fact that over the past hour he had been unable to concentrate on his Potions assignment. He could almost picture Snape's sneering expression on his pale face. Detention would be hard to escape, for one matter. A loud hoot from the snowy-white owl interrupted his train of thoughts. Hedwig was struggling to get out of her cage, wanting to soar high into the night sky. "I told you, Uncle Vernon would never agree to it, and it's a miracle that he hasn't come barging in already.." However, things seem to go downhill after his statement.  
  
As if on cue, a livid Uncle Vernon burst in angrily, the polished wooden planks creaking weakly under his angry footsteps. "Are you going to shut that bloody bird up, or am I going to do it myself?" he blared, spittle flying here and there. Beyond his bedroom door, he caught a glimpse of his aunt Petunia and his bumbling cousin Dudley, both having an identical sneer on their faces.  
  
Harry sighed. Some things never do change.  
  
****  
  
Harry woke up with a startle. There was a gentle but rapid tapping at his window. Grabbing his glasses, he went over to investigate. "Pig!" he gasped, bewildered. "Wonder what's Ron up to this time?" he muttered as he opened his window as quietly as he could and let the minute owl in. It began to zoom round his room in a frenzy. "Oh, be still!" Harry hissed anxiously, recalling the earlier fiasco with Hedwig. He grabbed Pig in mid- air, and took the parchment and a tiny leathery bag that was tied to its leg.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over to the Burrow for the remaining days back to Hogwarts. Says it isn't healthy for a 'boy of your age' to stay with such uncouth people. Geez, for crying out loud, you're 17 already! Mom says it's too risky for us to fetch you, since we always caused uproars in their house. She has filled a small bag with Floo powder, and has hooked up the Dursley's fireplace with the Floo wireless network temporarily. The faster you come, the faster you can meet Hermione. She also at our place. Be careful.  
  
Can't wait to see you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry blinked. Travelling alone, in the dead of the night, by Floo powder? Travelling by Floo powder wasn't very pleasant, especially since his first try wasn't a smooth trip. He had landed in Knockturn Alley by accident, instead of Diagon Alley. Full of shady characters, he was lucky to have met Hagrid, who immediately steered him to the correct place. "Wouldn't want to be caught there," he said. Harry shuddered slightly at the memory. Indeed, I wouldn't want to be caught there.  
  
Shaking his head, he began to work. Quietly and as swiftly as he could, he transferred all his belongings and Hedwig's cage into the fireplace. He left a small note informing the Dursley's about his whereabouts,(not that they would care) and prepare for the journey. Taking a deep breath, Harry emptied the Floo powder on his belongings and himself. "T-the Burrow," he said nervously.  
  
Bright green fire engulfed him, and in seconds, he was gone.  
  
Aunt Petunia opened her eyes but closed it almost immediately. She thought she heard something, but thought the better of it. Little would she know that a surprise awaited her family and herself the next morning. 


	2. Disasterous Arrival at the Burrow

Harry Potter Trilogy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Title: Destiny that Binds The Chosen Four Chapter Two: (Disastrous) Arrival at the Burrow  
  
Harry felt himself being gently sucked into the whirling, magical green vortex. After what seemed like a few decades (actually, more like a few minutes), he was suddenly thrown forward by a strong force, landing on the floor with a loud thump. "I think I won't be traveling by Floo powder for quite a while," Harry groaned, his butt aching like hell as I was the first part of his body that "touched down". But there was no time to wallow in his sorrow. His book-filled cauldron suddenly appeared from the fireplace and went whizzing past his head, followed by Hedwig's cage, which ricocheted across the floor and hit against his arm. Hedwig, in the confusion, furiously flapped her wings right into Harry's face, sending him into a sneezing frenzy. "Oww.Ahh-choo!"  
  
"Harry, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" cried an anxious voice. He turned to the source of voice. It was Mrs. Weasley. She scurried over to his side, throwing down her knitting job, and helped him up. "Ron! Hermione! Fred! George! Ginny!" she yelled. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and pointed at a chair. "Accio chair!" she summoned. A wooden chair immediately slided to her side and she made Harry sit down.  
  
A loud rumbling sound coming from the stairs signaled that the gang was rushing down. The first one to arrive down was Ron, his flaming-red hair askew. "Harry, you made it! Awesome!" And with that, he slapped his best friend on the back, with earned him another groan from Harry. "Oops, sorry about that," he grinned sheepishly. "Harry!" cried Hermione, tugging Ginny along with her. Both girls examined him from head to toe. "Boy, that must be some ride," was the only thing Ginny could come up with before both of them burst out laughing. Harry blushed deeply. "Did the living room just blow up?" Fred asked mockingly. "No, just Harry!"  
  
"Alright now, chop chop! Back to bed the lot of you! Harry just endured a rough trip, and don't disturb him! And since you two like to make fun of poor Harry, both of you can take his baggage up!" barked Mrs. Weasley. This time, Harry had to stifle his amusement.  
  
*******  
  
After a long good night's sleep, Harry trudged down the stairs to join the rest for breakfast. "Morning, Mrs. Weasley, you guys," he greeted. "Morning, Harry." "Hogwarts just sent an owl for all of you," scooping an enormous pancake onto Harry's plate, " so we'll all go to Diagon Alley in a few hours time. Meanwhile, why don't you youngsters go enjoy yourselves? Knock yourself out" Molly Weasley said, with a twinkle in her eyes. Cheers erupted throughout the table as they tried to wolf down their breakfast as quickly as they could.  
  
Almost immediately after breakfast, Fred and George engaged them in a game they called 'Whack the Blooder'. The twins came up with the idea of bewitching a small metal ball, which zooms towards the nearest person, and in order to avoid it, one had to duck, use a metal rod to whack it away or call out someone's name. Sort of like hitting the bludger in Quidditch, Harry thought. Everyone seemed to be having great fun, including Ginny, whom the ball seemed to have taken a liking too. Once in a while, Harry peeked over at Ginny, who always turned red when she caught his glance. Nevertheless, time pasted to quickly for their liking and they began to get ready for Diagon Alley.  
  
Sensing that Harry wasn't too keen on traveling by Floo powder, they decided to use the Portkey method. "All right, together now.one, two, three!" everyone placed their finger onto an old, weathered umbrella. The wind around them began to twirl faster and faster, until it surrounded Mrs. Weasley and the six teenagers.  
  
Then they were gone.  
  
JuNa's NoTe: Hi, Juna here, just wanted to thank Lady Game for being my first reviewer. This chapter is for you! By the way, this is my first time writing in Fanfiction.net, all comments are welcome. Sorry for the slow progress of the story, I'll be speeding up things soon. Take care and happy reading! 


	3. A pitiful Draco?

Destiny of the Chosen Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Is it really necessary to write this?) Chapter 3: A pitiful Draco?  
  
"Alright, here we are," announced Mrs. Weasley. The familiar and somewhat comforting sight of Diagon Alley, bustling with lots of witches and wizards greeted everyone. "Alright, lets get your books first," said Mrs. Weasley, before steering them to the direction Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Harry felt very 'at home', watching the twin's gleeful expression upon discovering a trick pen (after writing for a min, the ink quirts out uncontrollably, but then disappears after awhile), and Hermione and Ginny both engrossed in books, ' Guide to Potions Making: Advanced' (Typical of her) and 'Tips for Wand Malfunctions' respectively. Ron was snug with a copy of the Quidditch Weekly. After paying for the books, they were just about to make their way out, when the door swung open -  
  
And in stepped Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"There goes a perfectly good afternoon out of the window," muttered Ron sarcastically. Almost everyone stiffened in alertness, with good knowledge that nothing good ever happens when the Malfoys are present. Lucius glared, then with a sly smirk greeted them. " Molly Weasley, what a surprise to see you here, and full of new books too," and with that, walked off into the shop.  
  
Mrs. Weasley paled slightly, with a constricted voice, told them to move on. Ginny, sensing her mother's uneasiness, held her hand tightly for reassurance. That got a smile from her. Just as they moved out, Harry turned around for one last look.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the school bully of Hogwarts, his nemesis, was looking at them with what seemed like envious and sad look? Malfoy, looking like that? Just as Harry was pondering over that, something surprised him even more. ' Sorr-' Draco closed his mouth, his gaze hardened, and turned away swiftly. As he turned, Harry caught a startling glimpse of Draco's arms under his velvet dark cloak.  
  
His pale, unblemished skin was covered with several dark big bruises.  
  
Harry was shocked, but quickly recovered his senses and went out to join the rest of them. But what he didn't notice was the furious expression of the senior Malfoy at his son. "I-I am sorr-ry, Father..please I won't do it again, I p-promise!!" Draco pleaded, though he knew what was to come. Lucius simply took out his wand, cast a silencing spell around his son and him. "Crucio," came the reply.  
  
He screamed in great agony, but no one could hear.  
  
********  
  
Millions of questions were coursing through his brain, almost causing him a severe migraine. " Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked him, concern etched all over her face. " Yah, after coming out of Flourish and Blotts, you look kind of pale. What took you so long to come out? Did Malfoy hex you? I'll get him!" Ron said angrily. "No, I'm fine.. Listen, I need to talk to you guys. Privately. It's kind of bizarre, you'll never believe it." Harry replied. Three heads, after all, are better than one.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned and looked at each, having identical expressions on both their faces. 'Ok then, we'll talk on the school train."  
  
*********  
  
The next day, the trio was seated at their usual compartment. "Okay, spill it. What's the unbelievable news that you were going to tell us?" Ron was first to break the ice. Harry began relating what he discovered about Draco yesterday. Ron looked smug. Hermione looked skeptical. "Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?" Hermione asked. "No, I'm real sure. The strange thing is the bruises. All I know, Malfoy isn't the easy type to get hurt. He's too smart and sly to get hex by magic.maybe it physical." Harry thought out loud. "But Harry-" Hermione stooped in mid sentence.  
  
The shiny blond hair and green and white attire wasn't hard to miss. Draco Malfoy was standing at their doorway.  
  
JuNa's NoTe: Sorry this chapter is kinda lousy.although I could write better if you guys gave me more comments. I was wondering who I should pair Draco up with..By the way, the next chapter is dedicated to Draco alone. Hope you like it.that's all for now! Take care! 


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Destiny of the Chosen Four  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did Chapter Four: Expect the Unexpected.  
  
"I-I.There's no more seats in the other compartments, guess I'll have to lower my dignity to sit with all of you," Draco said, casting a furtive glance on the three of them. "Well, you can always sit on the floor, there's plenty of room you know," Ron replied coldly. Draco stared at him, as though trying to think up of a good insult, but instead thought better of it and sat down near the window. He stared out of the window, deep in thought and elbow propped on the arm of the seat.  
  
Nobody ever saw the bitter look that was present in his eyes.  
  
That was when Harry spotted it. A single long, red slash snaked up Draco's arm, as if a severe whipping caused it.  
  
"Malfoy, what happened to your arm? Why's there a long slash on your arm?" Harry asked tentatively, more out of curiosity then concern. Draco turned sharply and abruptly covered his arm with his cloak. "None of your business, Potter. You going for sainthood or something?" he replied bitterly. Harry took no notice of that crudeness, instead he pressed on. "Look, I'm just curious ok. No need to get all feisty." Harry said. Draco look at Harry, then at his two best friends, then back at Harry again.  
  
"Draco, where are your friends Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione suddenly asked. Draco was startled, but quickly regained his poise. " T-they aren't coming to Hogwarts, not anymore." He replied bitterly. He could never tell what had happen. It was too risky. Harry leaned over and whispered something to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked bewildered. Draco looked at them suspiciously.  
  
What he really didn't need now was another scheme to make his 17-year-old existence even more miserable than it was already was. But what happened next was something that he could never had anticipated.  
  
The Terrific Trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood up, walked over in a hesitating manner, and gave Draco what anyone who was watching what would be called a big group hug. Draco was so shocked (that's too mild a word), his jaw dropped and he couldn't speak for a full minute. "What did you do that for!" he yelled, willing himself to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Hermione was first to speak. "Mal- Draco, we know something is bothering you. Your mean and cruel behavior is to mask your problems. We know you must be full of bruises, because someone is torturing you. Draco, just tell us. Harry told us about yesterday.." Draco looked at Harry. " And.we're willing to bury the hatchet and well, become friends with you. We can help you." Ron whispered discreetly into Harry's ear, "are we really going to be friends with Mal-ooph!" and was silenced by a hard nudge from Hermione.  
  
Draco couldn't stand it any longer. Biting his lower lip, he stood up and faced them. "After all I did, you guys are actually willing to forgive me, even Mudbl-I mean, Granger?" he asked softly, his heart beginning to lift with hope. "Yes, only if you want to." Hermione replied with a warm smile. Bossy as she was, she's actually a really nice girl. Draco felt tears slowly travel down his face, but he couldn't care anymore. "Thank you, thank you.." that was all he could say. Nothing more was needed to be said.  
  
"Alright then! Ma-I mean Draco, come sit with us instead. No use isolating yourself like that, mum says its never good for the body," Ron said, before turning as red as his hair. "Boy, you really sound like your mother," Harry said, trying to stifle the giggles that were to burst. "Shut up, Harry!" came the embarrassed reply.  
  
Draco started to lighten up and joined in the giggle-fest. Moving over, he sat between Harry and Ron. "Chocolate frog?" offered Hermione. "Thanks," said Draco, feeling a little awkward. "So what were you guys talking about before I came in?" he asked. "Er, just discussing whether the Chudley Cannons or the Balleycastle Bats were better." Harry answered quickly, casting a glance at Ron and Hermione. They could always ask what happened to Draco later. "Well personally, my favorite team is Montrose Magpies. First in the league, and even ..." and so began a fierce discussion on Quidditch teams.  
  
Hermione sighed. Boys will be boys. She took out one of her new schoolbooks and started to read.  
  
JuNa's NoTe: So what do you think? This chapter is dedicated to Leanne and Janice, thanks for giving me that over-whelming comment. I really appreciated it. I need some suggestions on who I should pair who with? Anyway, happy reading and take care.. 


	5. Shocking Discoveries and Startling Event...

Destiny of the Chosen Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. though I wish I did Chapter Five: Shocking News and Startling Discoveries Em..I might warn you that this chapter might cause some screaming, laughing and *crying*  
  
It didn't take long for the school train to reach its destination. The trio, including its latest addition Draco, quickly exited the train and prepared to make their way to the castle. Majestic as ever, the castle was picturesque with a dark sky with little sparkling stars as its background. They looked around for transport, which were usually large carriages, which could load up to 7 students and driven by large horses. There was none. "What, they want us to swim across the lake? Perhaps fly for that matter?" Ron muttered sarcastically. "Will you just shut up for a minute? There's definitely a logical reason for th-" Hermione trailed off. She never got to finish her sentence. She was staring at the sky with what seemed like sheer amazement and shock. The three boys turned to see what the fuss was about. Then they saw it.  
  
A whole flock of fully-grown Hippogriffs was swooping down to a wide field, close to where the train was stationed. They meekly stood to one side, but nevertheless, scaring the younger students terribly.  
  
A huge silhouette was moving away from the shadows of the creatures, and walking to Harry's direction. "Hullo Harry, 'Ermione, Ron and. Malfoy?" Hagrid greeted them, abruptly taking full notice of Draco. Draco shrank back a little, feeling quite out of place. "What are you doing here? Trying 'to hex Harry again? Let me warn you, that ain't going to happen, not when I'm around." he said, his voice dangerously low. "Hagrid, stop. Mal-I mean, Draco's our friend now. He is with us." Harry spoke up suddenly.  
  
He put an arm around Draco's shoulder's to prove his point. He smiled back at Harry gratefully. Changing the subject, Hermione asked Hagrid about the Hippogriffs. The gentle giant began to grin widely.  
  
"Dumbledore's orders. This is ya new form of transport. Ever since You-Know- Who was back in business, the professor insisted on tighter security. These little buggers are specially imported from Romania, they're really friendly and well-trained. you don't even have to bow to them." Turning away from the four, he shouted to the other Hogwarts students to follow him. In no time at all, they were grouped and riding the Hippogriffs. All tension and mistrust was placed at the back of their minds. Instead, they were enjoying the scenery from the great height that they were on.  
  
Hogwarts had never looked this good.  
  
*******  
  
A familiar sight greeted everyone as the doors opened. Getting seated in the great hall was of great ease for the three Gryffindors, but certainly not for the Draco. He was sitting alone at a corner of the Slytherin House table, occasionally casting wary glances at other Slytherins. Speaking of which, Harry noticed a significant decrease in its number. Just as he was going to talk to Ron and Hermione about it, a voice was rang out. It was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I trust you all have rested enough? I have quite a number of announcements to make, but let us get on with the Sorting Hat first." He said, giving Harry a smile. As usual, another batch of students was ushered into the Great Hall and the old, patched Sorting Hat did its job.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up once again and spoke. "As I was saying, there will be several new events that Hogwarts will be organizing. Firstly, this is a very important year for the seventh and eighth year students, because of two reasons. The O.W.Ls is coming sooner than you think and also that a new program is set up to help plan your future careers. We are finding recruits to help fight the Dark Lord," seeing bewildered looks all around, he continued, " and may I warn you this is no laughing matter. Recruits must pass a series of tests in order to qualify. Including the Crystal of Purity, which tells if your intentions are good. There will be a great celebration-taking place soon after the exams. Its for.erm," the old wizard paused slightly, as if hesitating. Looking at Minerva meaningfully, (who was by the way blushing like a phoenix's tail feather), and continued quickly, " Professor McGonagall and I will be getting married soon. That's all for now! Tuck in then!" He quickly went back to his seat.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with complete, absolute silence. Shocked and bewildered was simply too mild a word. The newly made known couple had identical deer-in-headlights expressions, and seemed to be really fearful of the outcome. Even the teachers were astounded and dazed. No one had ever anticipated something so unbelievable, so incredible. Harry's mind was a complete blank, literally.  
  
Then came the 'aftershock'. Students were laughing with mirth, some guffawing uncontrollably. Some were yelling phrases of congratulations, and some were already calling the Gryffindor professor "Mrs. Dumbledore." The teachers were patting Dumbledore on the back, shaking McGonagall's hand. All in all, it was a good response. Harry grinned widely at the auspicious news, and turned around to find his two friends doing the same.  
  
Now this was a real surprise.  
  
*******  
  
After the feast, Harry, Ron, Hermione went to find their professor, (or should we say, Mrs. Dumbledore) to submit their names for the training program. When they found her, another surprise awaited them. There was Draco talking to her by a stone gargoyle. "Professor MacGonagall, we're here to submit our names for the program. Why is.." Hermione trailed off purposely, hoping the aged witch would answer. She did. "I am pleased to announce to the three of you, that Mr. Malfoy is a new ally to our side, though I know most of you won't be able to believe. I hope all of you will be able to put aside your differences and work together, for we need all the help we can get. It's getting late now, so you all best be off." And with that, she walked towards her own lounge.  
  
"Draco, sorry we doubted you for a moment there. It's just really incredible to believe that you would help our side. We thought you like Dark Arts, and what about your father?" Hermione said, embarrassed. "Its ok, Granger. There are still a lot of stuff that you guys still don't know about me. I'll tell you soon."  
  
Real soon.  
  
  
  
JuNa's NoTe: Hi again.sorry for the lame and lousy chapter. I wasn't really giving it my best this round, so I promise I'll add lots of fluff and gore for the new foursome. By the way, thanks for the great reviews you guys gave me. The more reviews I get, the faster my mind works! (hint,hint) Take care and happy reading. 


End file.
